This disclosure relates in general to money transfers and by way of example, but not by way of limitation, to money transfers that include recorded messages amongst other things.
Money transfer systems are well known. Many people use the services of money transfer service providers to send funds to other people or businesses. Electronic communication and banking networks now allow such transactions to have nearly global reach. For example, a sender can go to a Western Union location, provide funds and have the funds transferred to a recipient in any location, such as, China, Mexico, Ghana, New York, etc. A recipient can go to a Western Union location, provide proof of identity and receive funds provided by the sender. The present invention provides various enhancements to such systems.